Talk:BIONICLE
I request that this be rewritten. This is WORD FOR WORD from BS01. --BS01 Swert Talk 05:33, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I had a feeling about that. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::However, it is okay due to the fact that we both use the GNU/FDL license. Now all we would have to do is say that we copied from you. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:58, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::I found a couple of other sources, and I am going to begin a rewrite of this article. I am not new to Wikia, but I may be unaware of this wiki's regulations, so please inform me if I am doing something wrong. Fear my Power!!! Bionicle...Too Far? Just a question... Am I the only one that thinks Lego has gone too far with this series? I mean, Iteration after Iteration of the same basic principle. I realize that it is (or must be) quite a success story for the Lego Group, but they have gone Way too far from the original story and feel of the series... Just too much... --Da_Dragon555 05:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *This isn't the place to discuss general things about the topic, only about the article itself. (sorry the talkheader wasn't in place for you before) 07:15, 17 December 2008 (UTC) BIONICLE? BIONICLE is the official capitalization according to LEGO I think, so this article's name should be capitalized right? :I agree, I will move it and its talk page. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 14:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Fix A lot of damage has been done to this page recently..could someone take a look and deal with it? (I don't have the energy right now...) Story The story section is only about Bionicle stars,and it sounds like some sort of set description. :/ I would like it for someone to fix this. Please. There is some punctuation missing in the trivia section. --Zombiejiger (talk) 16:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) i get it form LEGO Thanks for getting in touch with us. I do know there is a rumour about LEGO Bionicle making a comeback. I don't know how this rumour started, but I'm afraid I don't have any information about this. The designers keeps everything a secret until the product has been launched and are on the shelves in the shops. Therefore I have not heard anything about the return of this series. I don't want to get your hopes up, the return of any set or series is unlikely and happens only very rarely. That being said though, I have not heard definitively that it's NOT coming back either, so I cannot say that with any more certainty. I guess that's the long way of saying: I don't know. I cross my fingers and hope it is true, for it would be fun to see that gang again. Please let us know if you have any questions about this, or anything else. Your reference number is: 8001407424. We want to make sure we're doing a good job for you, so you’ll always find the link to a four-question survey in our emails. Please tell us how we did today: Article Split Shouldn't this article and the second line be split into two separate articles like Knight's Kingdom and Knight's Kingdom II? Since the second line is a full reboot and only shares the names of the original six Toa but nothing else? —''Jman98'' 07:25, September 21, 2016 (UTC)